I Will Always Love You Forever
by Princess dogooder
Summary: As Henry watch Abigail dance about the art gallery he had no idea his life would be changed forever Rated t for hints of abuse and slight reprimand Takes place when Henry meets Gloria AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Forever

* * *

><p>((1956))<p>

Henry watched Abigail practically dancing through the art gallery. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. Henry loved her so much that he found it nearly impossible to believe someone as wonderful as Abigail could love him.

"Abigail we're not supposed to be here," he said, "and I'm also quite certain Remer was Duth."

But even as he cautioned her he couldn't keep the smile out of his voice.

"This is very rash," he added.

Abigail laughed.

"You can't plan for everything Henry," she said, "Sometimes it's good to be rash. It's fun."

Henry's mind drifted back to three years ago.

* * *

><p><em>"Abigail," he said one night when she had come to his door, "What a wonderful surprise."<em>

_"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Abigail said, "I know this is kind of rash but I just… well I suppose I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you."_

_She paused._

_"I didn't wake him up did I?"_

_Henry laughed and opened the door a little more so she could come in._

_"Not in the least," he said, "Abe's been up playing in his playpen."_

_Abe seeing Abigail come in clapped his hands_

_"Up," he said._

_Abigail and Henry both burst out laughing._

_"He's really becoming his own person," Abigail said, "May I pick him up?"_

_"Of course," Henry said, "You don't need to ask."_

_"The funniest thing happened the other day," Abigail said, "It was a beautiful day out and I took him for a walk in the park-"_

_"Wait," Henry said, "You took him for a walk in the park? Please tell me that you took him in his stroller and not on a leash," he joked._

_"Of course I took him in his stroller," Abigail said, "Anyway everyone who saw us pass by thought that I was his mother."_

* * *

><p>"She's very beautiful," a woman said.<p>

Henry looked up.

"Yes," he said, "Yes she is."

"It's good to see young people in love," the woman said, "But yet I'm confused. I don't see a ring on your finger nor do I see one on hers. Why haven't you asked her to marry you?"

"I'm sorry who are you," Henry asked.

"My question first," the lady said.

Someone came by with Champaign and he offered it to her.

"Never drink and you never lose your head," the lady said, "Now why?"

"I don't know I bet a lot of people in the French Revolution didn't drink," Henry joked.

The lady laughed but set her gaze upon him and made it clear she expected an answer.

"I just don't think I'm the right man for her," Henry said, "and I love her too much to ask her to marry me when I know in doing so I could not provide the perfect life for her."

"Mr. 'Remer'," Gloria said air quoting Remer, "Have you ever felt pain?"

"Of course I have," Henry said, "Everyone does I suppose no matter what ones background is."

"Yes," Gloria said, "and here's something you must surely know. As the pain fades away you're left with a feeling of utter relief and euphoria. You must not be afraid of the lack of perfection."

Henry nodded

"Abigail and I are quite different though," Henry said, "She's more spontaneous then I am. Some things we agree on sure but if we felt the opposite way about those things we would disagree on how to do them."

Gloria laughed

"So what you're saying is that you are a normal couple. You love one another. When you're in love you think you have forever but believe me that isn't how it works. There **is **a forever but you must take the steps."

Henry's mind drifted back to a conversation he had with Abigail just the day before.

* * *

><p><em>"Abigail honestly," Henry said, "What were you thinking? I love you. I really do but you acted rashly."<em>

_"You love me," she exclaimed._

_"Of course I do," Henry said._

_"This is the first time you've told me that," Abigail said._

_Henry leaned forward to kiss her._

_"GAH as I was saying," he said, "You acted rash."_

_"Henry," Abigail said, "I acted in the way I've seen you act millions of times before when I didn't have the time to wait."_

_"B-but you don't know everything I do," he tried to argue_

_"Well considering the fact that you've been alive for 235 years I would hope so," Abigail joked, "Look Henry sometimes you can't think with your head. Sometimes you have to think with your heart."_

_"Abigail your heart is a muscle. It cannot think."_

_Abigail giggled._

_"And just what is so funny," Henry said, "you know I'm going to have to- GAH why do you have to be so dang beautiful and perfect."_

_Abigail kissed him._

_"I'm only perfect to you," she said, "and that's only because you love me."_

* * *

><p>"Ask her," Gloria said, "Gloria," she added, "Gloria Carlyle. You're crashing my party."<p>

Abigail came dancing back to the room.

"Ah this is your special lady," Gloria said.

"Abigail," Henry introduced, "This is Gloria Carlyle. It's her party we're attending."

"I think you have someone special there Abigail," Gloria said.

Abigail laughed.

"Yes I think so too," she said, "Do you have someone special."

"Yes," Gloria said, "Yes I do. Unfortunately I lost him."

"How do you lose a person," Henry wondered.

Abigail nudged him gently and whispered, "That means he passed away."

A little boy of about 7 came up to Gloria.

"Mother," Conrad said, "Father says we must leave now."

Henry looked to see Gloria's 2nd husband glaring at Gloria and he noticed a hint of a black eye for the first time.

"Come Conrad lets go," Gloria said putting her arms lovingly and protectively around her son.

"Abigail," Henry said, "Why don't we go up to the roof?"

"Oh that sounds wonderful," Abigail said

* * *

><p>((Up on the roof))<p>

"Henry," Abigail said, "Promise me we'll never be like Gloria and her husband… that we'll always love each other."

"Oh not like them," Henry said brushing a strand of hair back from Abigail, "Never like them."

"Oh my Henry," Abigail said, "One day I'll be in the next world and you'll still be here. Promise me you'll be strong when that happens and you'll love again with a full heart."

"Abigail," Henry said, "I don't know what's going to happen and what the future holds for us but I know I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before equal only to Abe. I know that no matter what I will love you forever. Abigail"

He got down on one knee

"Will you marry me"


End file.
